Le goût de son baiser
by Minheaven
Summary: OS C’était étrange. Toutes ces sensations… Il ne saurait comment les décrire. Ni sucré, ni salé, pas même pimenté, encore moins acide. Alors qu’était ce que toute cette explosion de saveurs ? Sasu/Naru


**Titre**: Le goût de son baiser

**Auteur**: Minheaven

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and cie ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Voyez cela avec leur créateur le génial Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing**: Voyons voir: un blond aux yeux bleus qui aime l'orange et... un brun à la peu d'albâtre... Qui sont-ils?

**Genre**: fond de tirroir?

**Note**: Je me lance dans la grande vague qu'est la fanfiction avec ce petit OS tout simple et tout mignon (enfin je l'espère). Ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle juste une petite scène sympa qui me trottait quelque part dans la tête.

**Note**: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes...

* * *

**Le goût de son baiser**

C'était étrange. Toutes ces sensations… Il ne saurait comment les décrire. Ni sucré, ni salé, pas même pimenté, encore moins acide. Alors qu'était ce que toute cette explosion de saveurs ? Il avait beau essayer de s'en souvenir, rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Sauf peut être… Cette douceur, mais si violente que tout son corps s'en souvenait encore sans toute fois réussir à mettre un nom là-dessus.

Le jeune homme soupira une énième fois. Les bras appuyé contre la barrière, il regardait sans voir le paysage montagneux qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le bout de ses doigts se promenant sans vraiment le vouloir sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid. De son autre main, il tenait le gant qu'il avait auparavant ôté, laissant sa main droite à la découverte de souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux, l'esprit fixement accroché aux images de la veille, celles qui le hantaient depuis et lui torturait sans cesse l'esprit. Alors il revit une nouvelle fois, des cheveux blonds comme le blé, une peau cuivré, gorgée de soleil d'été sous celui d'hiver, des yeux bleus plus intenses, mille fois plus que celui qu'offrait le lac gelé… Et le plus important, ce sourire qui reflétait toute la joie du monde, jamais il ne s'effaçait… A part peut être pour une mine boudeuse, si craquante qu'elle valait bien en échange un sourire de sa part. Un micro rictus que ses lèvres n'avaient pas pour habitude d'offrir au monde. Mais seulement à lui… un ange. Son ange…

Ses paupières se ré ouvrirent brusquement laissant place à deux iris d'un noir charbonneux. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles qui l'enserraient délicatement. Sa peau albâtre touchant la texture soyeuse de gants d'une couleur orange, nouant ses doigts à ceux gantés, il pencha sa tête, la laissant choir sur une épaule solide. Dans un demi-sourire, ses lèvres pâles se collèrent contre la joue dorée faisant frissonner son propriétaire. Celui-ci le repoussa avant de le tourner afin de lui faire face. Une main sur ses épaules, il le fixa, attentionné, trop surpris par ce subit laissé aller.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? demanda le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

- Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité lâcha-t-il le regard subitement attiré par le sol.

Le blond éclata de rire devant les rougeurs qui recouvraient à présent les joues de porcelaines. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le jeune homme passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis qui malgré ses dire se laissait faire trop heureux de retrouvé les bien faits de ce corps. De son bras libre, il passa sa main ganté dans les mèches brunes la laissant s'aventurer jusqu'à la nuque dans une douce caresse. D'une petite pression, il rapprocha leurs deux visages, collant son nez gelé à celui pas moins froid du brun, il le lui frotta à la façon des esquimaux, souriant de le voir aussi gêné. Puis sans prévenir, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Titillant la lèvre inférieure, la mordillant et la léchant, il quémanda l'entrée à la recherche de sa jumelle laissée trop longtemps seule. A peine en contacte l'une avec l'autre, elles entamèrent une danse sensuelle, se cherchant, se cachant, se frôlant, s'enroulant… Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. A bout de souffle, les jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Toujours étroitement collés, ils se cherchèrent du regard et se sourire, satisfait de cette nouvelle rencontre.

Le brun qui avait lui aussi passé ses bras à la taille de son compagnon, le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et, le front collé au torse de celui-ci, il trouva enfin ce qu'il avait tant de temps mis à identifier. Toutes ces sensations… c'était celles que lui apportait le goût de son baiser. Rien à voir avec tous ces termes culinaires qu'il avait essayé d'allier. A moins que…

- Dis.

- Hn ?

- Il est pas pareil que l'autre fois.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le goût de ton baiser… Avant, il m'avait paru beaucoup plus épicé.

Le blond se dégagea légèrement afin de voir le visage de brun, celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vague, les sourcils froncés dans semblait-il une intense réflexion. Quand il croisa le regard bleu, il s'empourpra encore plus que précédemment.

- C'est juste une constatation… dit-il hésitant. Puis, reprenant un peu de contenance : me regarde pas comme ça idiot.

- J'avais fumé avant répondit simplement l'autre ignorant la dernière réplique.

- Quoi ?

- Hier, quand je t'ai embrassé, je venais de finir ma cigarette. Ça te dérange ?

- Non.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, défaisant leurs emprises. Le blond pris entre ses mains la main du brun, celle qui avait depuis longtemps perdu sa protection et la frictionna délicatement, offrant toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait. L'approchant de sa bouche, il souffla dessus ce qui fit revenir à la réalité le brun qui s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses réflexions. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil au blond. Quelque chose lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas le lui demander trop incertain sur la réaction de son compagnon. A vrai dire, il trouvait cette idée beaucoup trop puérile.

- Tu veux qu'on réessaye ? demanda alors celui-ci semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Le jeune à la peau de porcelaine regarda son comparse surprit. Pas sûre d'avoir comprit la même chose que ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

- Tu as aimé n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…

- L'as-tu préféré à celui d'aujourd'hui ?

- Je… non. Pas vraiment. Ils étaient…. Différent. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme pour une recette de cuisine, un ingrédient change toute la donne.

- Ah souffla-t-il dans un grand sourire. Tu veux dire que, par rapport à ce que toi ou moi mangeons ou buvons, on a doit à une nouvelle sensation ? Un nouveau cocktail ? ça voudrait dire que…

Le blond arrêta son geste, un sourire encore plus immense s'affichait à sur ses lèvres, découvrant une dentition parfaite.

- Tu vas rire, j'ai une idée dit-il une étrange leur dans le regard.

Il attrapa la main du brun dans la sienne et le traîna à sa suite.

- Eh ! Mais où tu m'emmènes ?

- Il y a un buffet à volonté dans pas longtemps, ça te tente ? ça donne quoi ça ? Hm… des centaines de baisers différents. T'imagine ?!

Le brun sourit attendrit devant l'air surexcité de son petit ami et se laissa traîné sans peine à sa suite.

**F.I.N**

**

* * *

PS:** Naruto fume si il veut (de toute façon les crayons et feutres qui le constituent ne risquent rien)mais comme vous le savez** "fumer nuie gravement à la santé!"  
**


End file.
